


Set Sail, Allonsy!

by FrozenHearts



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: 17th Century, Boats and Ships, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Colonialism, Constantin is an idiot and i love him okay, Crush at First Sight, Fantasy, Female De Sardet - Freeform, First Meetings, France (Country), Français | French, French inspired, Gen, Historical Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Magic, Monsters, One Shot, Pirates, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Rescue, Role-Playing Game, Video Game spoilers, kind of, set during the prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: Lady De Sardet wasn't going to make it in time to snatch her cousin out of harm's way, so Vasco did it for her





	Set Sail, Allonsy!

**Author's Note:**

> Started Greedfall yesterday and the minute they introduced my idiot son Constantin I was like "yup he's the one i'm gonna put in danger in a fanfic" so thanks Greedfall, for giving me ample material in the very first boss fight of the game and I hope y'all enjoy reading this
> 
> This is set during the prologue, during the boss fight on the docks just before the intro/title card is up so slight spoilers for a few of the quests there but I enjoyed writing this a lot

Upon meeting Lady de Sardet at the port, he didn't have much to go on. Accompanied by the Coin Guard (Vasco believed she had introduced him as Kurt) and a dirty-blond haired man with a hoity-toity air about him- Prince Constantin D'Orsay, her cousin of all people- he expected a woman on her high horse to force him into accepting their contraband goods to smuggle on his ship for the journey.

Ship, he had to constantly remind her, and not a boat as she insistently and continuously called it every other sentence. Because his ship was the finest ship in Serene and he wouldn't have anyone forget it. 

Needless to say, he wasn't expecting much; Lady de Sardet had a pinched look on her face while Kurt looked plain bored to be following her around. His Highness Constantin, however, gazed around the port with awe, brown eyes twinkling with wonder as he took in Vasco's crew and the large white sails and the ship herself. It was nice, to have someone so high up on the social ladder admiring his handy work- and to boot, Lady de Sardet had dragged Kurt and her cousin around the Naut warehouses to secure his shipment supply and prance around the Fontaine Estate to rescue poor Jonas from his deluded parents.

According to Jonas, Lady de Sardet was very persuasive, and Constantin's added charisma did wonders in terms of his freedom from a bloody warehouse basement he had been locked up in. 

After that, Vasco was- dare he say it- excited to have such a brash woman aboard his vessel. Lady de Sardet took no prisoners, apparently, but she had secured his crew safe passage through the waters of the island. Kurt didn't speak much (if only to passively insult him, but what Vasco was surprised at was Constantin himself. 

His face was alive with such glee, practically dragging an amused Lady de Sardet down the pier steps behind him as he pointed at this and that, crowing on about how splendid the ship was and "Surely, Vasco is a delightful captain, a sea-farer to rival the woes of Poseidon himself!"

Vasco blushed a little at that, but paid it no mind; it was almost cute, how Constantin danced around his crew, loudly asking questions or offering some of his rations, just getting to know them in general. 

And then that blasted beast was apparently not secured like it was supposed to be, practically snapping the ship's starboard side as it broke out of it's bindings. His sailors dived out of the way as the monster managed to break one of the masts and in all the hubbub of broken crates and washed up boards and clouds of dust stood a frenzied Constantin, deftly avoiding swiping claws and trampling seamen. 

A quick glance at the scene before him, he saw Kurt pulling a frantic Lady de Sardet closer to the stairs, shoving her behind a stack of crates to keep her hidden and safely out of sight if the monster. 

He caught her eye just as he saw her attempt to break from her crouch, a swirl of bright purple magic swelling in her hands before Kurt yanked her back by the collar of her fancy blue doublet. 

"Are you alright?" Vasco yelled as loud as he could.

"We're fine-" Kurt began to yell back, only for Lady de Sardet to jerk out of his grasp and call out wildly.

"Constantin!" she practically screeched over the bellows the monster made, "My cousin! Get him out of there!"

Vasco jumped as he heard a loud snap, followed by another bloodcurdling bellow from the creature; Vasco's heart beat harsh and quick against gis ribs as he turned to see what had happened.

A second mast from the ship had cracked, slowly, almost agonizingly so, descending upon the monster- which had managed to trap Constantin between flailing claws. He could just barely make out the man skidding to a stop as he tried to run, only to be caught in place by gnarled limbs of wood and sharp, bone-white talons. 

Vaulting over the railing of the pier steps, Vasco felt a shot of pain flair from his ankles and up his legs as he landed with a heavy thud, practically rolling his left ankle as he broke into a run. Dirt and pebbles were kicked up around him as tge monster moved and from the corner of his eye, Vasco could see Lady de Sardet arguing with Kurt from their hiding spot, only for them to hide further behind the crates as a long shadow fell upon the docks.

Right. The mast. The falling, snapped off mast the creature had so nicely given him as he dodged and rolled his way through battering claws and a mess of wood, barnacles and completely destroyed supplies. Vasco gritted his teeth as he jumped out of the way of what he thought could be the creature's tail: with the animal turned around, Vasco had a clear shot of Constantin, who was scrambling away as fast as he could. 

"Your Highness!" Vasco screamed as he picked up speed, drawing his sword with a screech of metal on metal, "Come! Quickly!"

"Captain!" Constantin sounded almost surprised, alarm evident on his face as Vasco grabbed him by the wrist, brandishing his sword.

"The mast- watch out!" Vasco cried out, wrapping his free arm around Constantin's waist and throwing him aside, just as the mast fell completely from the ship. It landed atop the creature with a deafening crash, but all Vasco could focus on was wrapping himself around the prince, tensing as he felt himself scrape harshly across the rough ground as he and Constantin flew towards the wall near the pier stairs. 

Constantin made a noise of surprise when they hit the wall, but Vasco pressed himself atop the prince as he heard the creature bellow some more, caging him in with his elbows to make sure he didn't get hit with any stray debris. Panting, Vasco dared to look over his shoulder- Lady de Sardet had evidently escaped from Kurt and was now hurling magic spells at the monster.

Vasco cleared his throat, "Alrighty- Lady de Sardethas it almost completely downed, just s- Your Highness?"

A fist was tight in the lapel of his coat and Vasco turned to see Constantin staring up at him with wide eyes, almost golden hair splayed around his face like a halo. 

"Are you alright?" Vasco asked.

A sickening roar sounded and Vasco didn't miss how Constantin jumped underneath him, knuckles turning white as his grip tightened. 

"It seems...." Constantin swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing visibly, "my dear cousin has felled the foul creature."

Vasco snorted, "Aye, she did- perchance, you didn't hit your head during our fall, did you?"

Constantin shook his head, groaning as Vasco moved to sit next to him, bracing the man's back as he helped him sit up properly, pressing the man against the flat of the wall. The man was paler than before, his hands shaking ever so slightly, but he looked otherwise unharmed. 

Before Vasco could say anything, he found himself with a lapful of royalty as Constantin surged forward to wrap his arms around Vasco's neck, warm lips babbling praises and thank-yous into his shoulder.

"Just... glad to see you unharmed," Vasco patted Constantin on the back before pulling away, allowing himself a small smile as he watched Constantin's face practically glow at the sight of his cousin running towards them.

"My dear cousin!" Constantin stumbled as he got up to hug Lady de Sardet tightly, "What talent! What bravery- you took that beast down all by your lonesome!"

"Constantin-"

"C'est magnifique!" Constantin clutched his cousin's face, beaming so wide, Vasco thought his face would split in half, but he seemed back to his boisterous self as he congratulated the Lady for a splendid tournament against the unknown. 

"And my dear captain!" Vasco raised an eyebrow as Constantin turned on him with a grand flourish of his arm, "A daring rescue- I must thank my hero in some way, yes?"

Vasco averted his gaze, catching the smug grin on Lady de Sardet's face before rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "I shouldn't... I need to get back to my crew...."

"Oh, but I do so insist!" Constantin grabbed Vasco by the shoulders and up close, Vasco was able to take in the golden strands of hair falling in his eyes, the slight dimples as he grinned and eyes still so full of eagerness after what truly had to be a horrific experience.

Adorable, charming.... was this man anything but optimistic? 

"Constantin, I shall leave you in the good Captain's hands," Lady de Sardet announced with a curt bow, "Kurt and I have some u finished business to attend to with the Marquis de Serene."

"Yes, yes," Constantin absentmindedly waved them off, then, "Apologies for just rememberibf, but are you hurt, my good fellow?"

At the mere thought of it, pain bloomed in his right arm and he could feel a slight burn on his skin, irritated slightly by the fabric of his coat, but Vasco shrugged, offering a coy grin as he said, "Nothing Jonas can't fix in the brig later."

Constantin seemed to smile only wider, giggling as he snatched Vasco's hat and placed it on his own head- the red leather set his skin off quite nicely, bringing out the rosiness in Constantin's cheeks. Vasco chuckled low under his breath, ducking his head to stare at his grimy black boots. Constantin had a similar pair on, the leather shiny and brown.

"I'm delighted to be in such company!" Constantin said, "Now, you must teach me of your ship, I am sure she is as delightful as her captain."

"Your cousin insists she's a boat," Vasco blurted, "glad to see someone in the family knows some things."

Constantin blew a raspberry, grabbing Vasco's arm to loop around his own, "My cousin, wonderful she may be, obviously has no taste- your ship is a fine lady, a pearl of the ocean!"

Vasco nodded, smiling as Constantin began to point at things and ask what they were, how the ship worked and peppering him sith questions about their four month long voayge, all with the vigor of a newly minted Naut, enraptured as he bolted up the ramp with Vasco in tow to tug him about on his own ship. 

Later, once the ship was underway and Vasco had been properly looked at by Jonas, he was able to talk to Lady de Sardet, who was sitting on deck and watching her cousin mingle with the crew. 

"This seat taken?" Vasco tapped her shoulder, and she moved aside on the bench for him, "thanks. How are you feeling?"

Lady de Sardet shrugged, tucking a strand of golden brown hair behind her ear, "I'll be fine in the morning. Magic saps a lot of energy when used in a fight."

Vasco hummed in agreement, "Sorry about that. I'll have a word with the Admiral when we reach New Selene. Monster should have been out for days with the amount of potions we gave it."

Lady de Sardet laughed, "No need for apologies. I should be thanking you- I've no doubt Constantin would have been very upset if he was unable to embark with us."

Vasco scoffed, "Was gonna ask, why is he so.... excited? Never seen anyone so eager to be at sea for four months."

He didn't add that he quite liked the newfound addition, the joy of having someone so obviously invested. Vasco could remember when he was like that, as well as his men, but they were Nauts by trade; it was practically in their blood, the sea. Constantin was a surprise wrapped in silk and satin finery and apparently getting attacked by a mysterious monster did nothing to quell the man's spirits. 

Lady de Sardet bit her lip, scratching her nose before saying, "Let's just say he has very.... demanding parents."

"Care to elaborate?"

A pause. Lady de Sardet's eyebrow twitched as her features hardened ever so slightly. She didn't turn her gaze away frim his sailors either, no doubt keeping an eye on her cousin after the whole debacle that just went down. 

"His mother was always too busy plotting assassinations to give him the time of day and his father just doesn't see what Constantin is capable of," she offered, "They'd much rather ship him off and make him play governor of an unknown island than admit he is their son."

Vasco frowned, turning to see Constantin clap in time with a tune his men had started singing. 

He seemed so happy, though. Carefree and inviting to those around him. Vasco didn't think much of those with royal status, but besides the clothes, Constantin D'Orsay didn't really hold himself in such a way.

It was.... refreshing. 

"So Teer Fradee, this new position, it's a way for Constantin to get out from under their thumb," Lady de Sardet added with a heavy sigh, "and hopefully prove himself to people who never really cared in the first place."

Lady de Sardet chuckled when Vasco didn't say anything, both if them watching as her cousin tried and failed to dance a jig with Jonas, tripping over his feet and laughing heartily when he fell flat on his derriere. Vasco realized, in the candlelight accompanied by a soft sea breeze that Constantin was still wearing his hat. 

His mind flashed back unhelpfully to a very much flustered Constantin laying underneath him, warm lips singing thank-yous in his ear after the monster had nearly flattened him that morning at the docks. 

"But in all seriousness," Lady de Sardet's voice broke through his thoughts, "I must thank you for saving him. He is very dear to me and I would hate if anything were to happen to him."

Vasco bowed his head, "Of course, my Lady. Should you or Constantine need anything, do not hesitate to ask me of it."

Lady de Sardet returned the gesture, teasing, "I'm sure my cousin will request your company a great deal in the coming months."

"Oh really?" Vasco said coyly, "Then I shall greatly accept it. Good night, your Excellency, I shall take my leave. 

"Good night to you, Captain," Lady de Sardet replied, "I shall send Constantin your offer for company, he shall be ever so delighted."

Vasco shot a look at the man in question nodding in return to Constantin throwing a dazzling smile his way when they locked eyes. 

Vasco was grateful he didn't run into any of his sailors on his way to his personal quarters, blushing furiously as the sound of Constantin's hearty laugh followed him to his room and his mind replayed having the man underneath him in his dreams. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also in game I realized they didn't have an 'e' at the end of Constantin so that's how I wrote it also all the files in game refer to him as being of the D' Orsay royal family so that is how I am referring to him


End file.
